


Pulling Pins

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dominance, Handcuffs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Michael for a favor with four words - "keep your eyes closed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Pins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afullmargin (anemptymargin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



> Betae'd by Becky (gypsyjr) for Amber (afullmargin), on the occasion of her birthday.

“Keep your eyes closed,” a voice demanded. As if a thoroughly blindfolded and completely nude Sam Axe had any choice in the matter. Sam’s shoulder stiffened at the man’s order; he kept his shoulders rigid, as much as he could in the full-body harness. Again, the voice spoke. “You’ve been bad, Sam.”

He glared, resting his forehead against the wall, sucked on his tongue. “I did what I had to do.”

A sudden slap to his hindquarters set upright, gasping. “That,” smack, “didn’t,” smack! “require a response.”

The leather strap teased his spine, making Sam gasp. “I uh…” he whimpered as the strap teased his cheeks before tapping them again. The blows came regularly, staining Sam’s lower back and cheeks.

 

He’d endured deeper pain in his youth, in his training with the SEALS. He’d been beaten as part of his initiation; done push-ups in the sand. This pain burned; cut his flesh, made him moan and jerk in place.

A warm, and frankly too familiar hand, caressed his cock in time to the strong, heavy lashes of the belt. Sam jerked into the pleasant touch, backward into the blows, the dichotomy enchanting and bittersweet as he danced the gap between pleasure and pain.

The hand and belt sped in tandem. Sam braced himself upon the tips of his toes, mouth spread open in a groan. Too quickly, every sensation peaked, and at the very acme of his release – as he poured himself in rivults over the floor and wall – the restraints holding him gave, dumping Sam onto the floor in an exhausted heap.

In his exhausted, overjoyed state, Sam felt the blindfold lift away.

Michael rested a hand against Sam’s shoulder. “Had enough?”

Sam looked up, his eyes glittering. “Sure, but I’m getting a little old to hang from the ceiling by my balls,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Michael was as impressively dressed as he had been

“That was your idea. You looked great tonight.”

Michael reached out, giving Sam his hand. He managed to scoop him from the floor, even though his knees were violently quivering.

It was an odd thing to ask for, but, as always, Michael was willing to indulge him.

THE END


End file.
